Kaidoh and Momo
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Afternoon practice goes very poorly and after everyone leaves the Captain and Vice-Captain argue. Suddenly Kaidoh leans in too close making Momo blush and stir up strange new feelings.


Kaidoh and Momo

Practice went very poorly and Captain Kaidoh snapped at everyone. The team tried to turn to Momo for comfort but he was equally angry and glared at them. Coach Ryuzaki sighed at the wasted time and called off practice. She knew some days everything can go wrong and the next day everything will click.

"Everyone get a good night's sleep and we will try it again tomorrow."

The team scattered and Coach left for her office. The captain and vice-captain stayed behind in the changing room discussing what went wrong. Because the two are temperamental guys, it quickly became an argument. Kaidoh pushed Momo up against the wall and Momo felt strange. He was never afraid of Kaidoh and he still isn't. This feeling was different, he was aroused. There was just something about the muscular guy and his musky scent. Kaidoh noticed the change in Momo's blushing face and he wasn't looking him in the eye anymore. Kaidoh bent his arm, bringing him in closer to study Momo more. Momo's blush deepen and his breath got quicker. Kaidoh liked the reaction and he smirked. He was getting turned on too. He touched Momo's face and the guy sucked in his breath. Kaidoh turned Momo's head and saw the arousal in his eyes. He was pleased. Kaidoh tilted his head and gently kissed Momo. Momo sighed into the kiss. He reached around Kaidoh's back and gripped his jacket. Kaidoh kissed him harder and pulled him closer. They kissed for a few minutes and Momo pulled back slightly, staring into Kaidoh's black eyes and asked:

"Why?"

"I've been in love with you for a while. About time you noticed."

Momo thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Ok, whatever."

He leaned in and started up the kissing again. Kaidoh was amused by Momo's quick acceptance of the situation. They kissed for a while and then Kaidoh shifted to nibble on his neck. The two were so lost in their passion, they forgot there was still one person left in that part of the campus.

Ryuzaki came down because it's been quiet for a while. She wanted to make sure they hadn't killed each other. She saw what they were doing through the open window and stomped over to the side of the building where the hose was kept. She pulled it out a couple of meters. Turned on the water. Pulled the hose to the open window, aimed and fired. The couple jumped from the shock of the cold water and came back to reality. They turned in time to see their coach pass by with the hose. They sheepishly came out of the room just as she finished replacing the hose. She turned to them and sighed.

"God knows you aren't the first gay couple on the team, and you won't be the last. However, it isn't my place to judge you two."

Momo reached out and took Kaidoh's hand and Kaidoh squeezed back. Ryuzaki smiled inwardly at the affection.

"Knowing you two as well as I do, I'm not sure if this situation is a help or a hindrance."

"We'll behave ourselves." Momo said and Kaidoh nodded.

"Ok, then. I'm counting on both of you to keep your word. Remember there are a lot of impressible minds on the team."

Coach paused and realized she said enough.

"Fine, I won't say anything more. Clean up the mess and go home."

With that coach returned to her office and chuckled:

"Last time it was Oishi and Eiji. This could be interesting."

She grabbed her purse and went back to check that they were working. The boys had towels and were silently working. She was satisfied and headed home.

The boys finished up and the room was sparkling.

"I don't know how you do that." Said Momo.

"Practice." Responded Kaidoh.

Momo always admired the way Kaidoh cleaned. They picked up their things and left school at last.

"Want to go out on Sunday?" Asked Momo.

"A date?"

"Our first."

"Don't get all girly on me."

"I'm not!"

Kaidoh smirked and Momo realized his boyfriend was just teasing him and smiled.

"How about that new exhibit about samurai in the Edo period?" Asked Kaidoh.

"Yeah, sounds cool."

Kaidoh realized they were alone, he reached out with his long arm and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Momo happily complied. After a moment the new couple walked home together in peace.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
